


Is Time Travel Even Real

by Tarnist (Titarnia), Titarnia



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Apples, Being sucked into a video game, Desmond Miles Lives, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Parallel Universes, Time Travel, Words with apple in them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titarnia/pseuds/Tarnist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titarnia/pseuds/Titarnia
Summary: Welcome to; Is Time Travel Even Real, or am I just high on something...You will meet Cass, who is, as I wrote on my piece of paper, a non-binary bitch. I was going to write person, but started with a B.Cass is a nerd. A huge Assassin's Creed nerd. So big of a nerd that I don't even know the half of it.Cass writes and reads fanfiction, and is suddenly transported into the AC world.Cass can't say that Desmond is going to die. Instead words with Apple in them comes out, which is kinda annoying to be honest.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Desmond Miles, Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this fic, and are currently waiting for me to update any of my other fanfics, namely By Your Side or Angels From The Past, just know that I haven't forgotten them. I've just been writing on my book instead. This one is only because I can't stop getting new fucked up ideas. My roomie said my idea about them having wings weren't as crazy as the Moon Zombies from Chibi Assassin's Creed, but they weren't even part of the original plot!!
> 
> Well... enjoy this while I procrastinate some more with everything else I'm writing.

#  **Prologue**

Hi, my name is Castiel Winchester. Just kidding. My name is Cass. Not Cassandra, not Casidy nor any other name related to Cass. It’s not a nickname, it’s my actual legal name. My last name isn’t Winchester either, but then again, my last name isn’t that important. I am, and I’m proud to say this, a huge nerd when it comes to Assassin’s Creed. I’ve played every possible way to play the games, I’ve got my whole room filled with merchandise and so much more. I named my cat Altaïr, because she’s an arrogant little ass but I love her nonetheless. I read a lot of Assassin’s Creed fanfiction, and I write a lot of it myself.

Here’s the short version of what happened to me.

I was finishing up the first game when the screen suddenly went black and some words were there, suddenly I was transported into the actual game. I still had cell reception so I texted my roomie and some friends, pretty neat even from inside a game. I met Desmond, Shaun, Rebecca and Lucy. Something happened and Altaïr, Malik, Ezio and Connor were thrown forward in time. I found out I could use the Apple just like Desmond, kinda freaky if you ask me. There were some heavy moments between Desmond and Ezio, you could kinda see on them they had sex. There was also the fact that they were loud as fuck, especially Desmond. One big moaning mess. Altaïr and Malik were more quiet, but it was clear they had it going too. Connor never joined the talk about feelings, I get it though, I never really understood sexual feelings either. It was fun talking about either way.

Well, I knew Desmond was destined to die, but whenever I tried to tell them I was unable to say the word  _ DIE _ and instead I said some random food. “Desmond is going to pineapple.” or “Desmond is destined to applepie.” Always something to do with apples. Then we got closer to Desmond’s actual death, and once they all knew what I knew, I was able to tell them. Well, we kinda avoided Desmond dying, because I stole the apple from him and saved the world. I don’t know what happened to my body, but when I woke up I was back in my room. Sometimes my arm still hurts, but that’s the pain of saving a fictional world, right? When I looked at the screen, there was a kinda thank-you note with the end credits. 

I keep replaying the games, I love them too much. When I play the first game, it’s like Malik and Altaïr knows it’s me. They smile a little more than usual. They care a little more about each other than usual. The same when I’m playing as Ezio, he seems to smile and not to me. wave to me doing cut-scenes. It’s like they remember me. And I love the games even more than before. 


	2. Chapter 2

#  **Chapter 1**

A hooded figure is leaning closer to the screen as the last kill is made and the last cutscenes are shown. As the cutscene ends, the screen turns black and a message appears. 

> _ To Cass _
> 
> _ Nothing is true, everything is permitted. _
> 
> _ Follow the creed, become an Assassin. _
> 
> _ > Follow  _
> 
> _ Walk away _

“The fuck? Whatever, let’s see what happens when. I. Press. Follow.” The hooded figure says with a smile as they press the button on the controller. The screen flashes, the hooded figure raises their hands up to shield their eyes. The world around them changes, and they are suddenly sitting behind a dumpster, an old newspaper flying past and getting stuck on their face like some kind of anime or move. 

“Now this is creepy.” They whisper as they look at the front page. The Abstergo logo, and a picture of the Abstergo building was placed on the front page. Looking at the date of the newspaper, the hooded figure was a little shocked at the date. 

“Have to find a more recent newspaper, just to be sure.” They whisper to themselves as they get up and check their phone. It still says August 2020. Looking around, the hooded figure takes a deep sigh before removing the hood. Their unruly blonde hair, not having seen a brush in over a month, still looked like crap. 

“Shirt and hoodie with the Assassin logo, I am soooo fucked if the guys from Abstergo find me.” They whisper to themself as they leave the dumpster alley. Putting the phone back in their pocket, they look for a place to steal a newspaper. Instead of finding a newspaper, they found none other than Rebecca Crane walking out of the Abstergo building. Making eye contact, Rebecca made a beeline straight towards them.

“What, in the actual fuck, do you think you’re doing?” She hissed, dragging them into an alley.

“I... Ummm... What?”

“You walk around with the Assassin logo on your shirt you dimwit.” She whispers.

“Right, sorry.” They say and look towards the building. “You wouldn’t happen to know the date?”

“September 2012. Honestly I don’t think even  _ I _ can be specific about the exact date.” Rebecca says with a sigh. 

“What were you doing inside that Abstergo building?” They asked to break the sudden silence.

“Trying to find a way in.” Rebecca replied, once again leaving silence.

“I should probably find something else to wear.” They say with a crooked smile. 

“You probably should. Although I don't think you have any money on you, you look like you haven’t been outside in months.” Rebecca notes.

“Yeah... I’ve been stuck in quarantine for more than a month.” They say, scratching at their chin with a long and bony finger. 

“I’m Rebecca Crane, tech Assassin for the Italien brotherhood at the moment.” Rebecca says, holding out her hand. 

“Cass, not initiated yet so I don’t really belong to any part of the brotherhood.” They answer and shake Rebecca's hand.

“Is that a nickname or...” Rebecca says with an interested look.

“It’s my legal name, actually.” Cass answers with a shy grin.

“What in the bloody hell, are you wearing?” Came the british voice of none other than Shaun Hastings.

“A hoodie. Why?” Cass answered, looking at the brit.

“For crying out loud!! Take that off, you’re going to be target practice for the Templars with that on!”

“My shirt has the logo as well.” Cass comments, not taking off their hoodie. Shaun looks like someone just dropped tea into the ocean right in front of him. 

“Are you a complete moron?!” He asks, dragging a hand over his face. 

“Only sometimes.” Cass whispers, once again scratching at their chin. 

“Only sometimes.” Shaun whispers, both hands covering his face in disbelief. 

“Come on Shaun, it’s clear Cass needs our help.” Rebecca says, looking at Shaun with pleading eyes. Shaun looked at her from behind his hands and heaved a sigh.

“Fine.” He said, dragging the word out a bit. Rebecca clapped her hands together and jumped up and down in glee. They carefully made their way to a car, Cass being told to sit in the back, and drove off. They stopped at a warehouse that looked a bit abandoned, especially from the outside. When they walked in, Rebecca made a squeal of glee to be back while Shaun just left for his little corner with all kinds of paper plasters on the wall. Cass walked to a huge window, passing both Shaun and Rebecca’s so called  _ workspaces _ . They were mesmerised by the sight of the outside world. It all looked so much more real from this view. 

“Lucy is on her way, and she has Desmond with her!” Rebecca shouts out of the blue and into the silence in the building. Cass frose for a second, before relaxing and remembering that they didn’t know that Lucy was a traitor yet. And she still had a lot to do to help them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing, although I know where it's going this time. And that's new.  
> I'm going between writing my book and writing fanfiction and I don't even know anymore.
> 
> Leave a comment, and thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was a roller coaster of things.  
> Don't worry, there'll be more in the next, I don't even know how many, chapters.
> 
> Leave a comment, and thanks for reading.


End file.
